Back for you
by Yukari Mizushima
Summary: Post 5x10 - Stiles est livré à lui-même depuis sa dispute avec Scott. Il ne sait plus vers qui se tourner maintenant que Lydia est introuvable et que tout le monde semble se détourner de lui. Il lance donc un appel désespéré à la seule personne qui pourrait le faire sortir de ce cauchemar... Sterek très fluffy ;)


**Back for you**

Disclaimer: Non, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi... Sinon ça ne partirait pas en cacahuètes comme ça !

Note de l'auteur:

Cet Os se situe à la fin de l'épisode 10 de la saison 5 et oui il y aura des spoilers (vous voilà prévenu) !

Je suis partie du principe que Derek était resté au Mexique avec Braeden à la fin de la saison 5 et que Scott est blessé à la fin de l'épisode 10 et Lydia a disparu. On va dire qu'on est la veille de la Super-lune aussi ^^

C'est un Sterek donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas !

Sinon les autres, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit Sterek tout fluffy et guimauve dans l'attente de la suite de la saison 5 :)

Stiles regardait l'aiguille décomptait les secondes de sa misérable vie. Allongé sur son lit, il fixait le plafond depuis déjà deux longues heures, la gorge serrée et une affreuse amertume aux lèvres. Son père était à l'hôpital après avoir été blessé par Theo. Theo. Ça avait été lui depuis le début... Il n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde. S'il avait été plus prudent, il n'aurait pas tué Jonathan, il n'aurait pas mis en danger son père, il n'aurait pas perdu Scott, ni Malia, ni Lydia qui était toujours introuvable. Il devrait être en train de la chercher mais il n'avait plus la force de rien faire. Durant ces années, ils avaient surmonté de nombreuses épreuves... Ils avaient perdu des compagnons, ils s'étaient disputés, ils s'étaient réconciliés, ils s'étaient séparés puis rabibochés, ils avaient failli mourir, ils avaient été blessés... Mais à chaque fois, ils l'avaient surmonté. Ils avaient réussi à se débarrasser des problèmes pour redevenir un instant cette bande d'ados insouciants un peu bizarre. Dans les moments difficiles, le souvenir de leurs rires avait toujours redonné du courage à Stiles mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir passer au-delà de cette épreuve. Pire encore que d'avoir à combattre les Docteurs, il avait perdu ses précieux amis. Il les avait laissés partir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et maintenant il avait le coeur troué par leur absence, incapable de se battre pour les récupérer. Stiles ferma les yeux pour effacer ces douloureuses pensées mais rien n'y fit: elles restaient ancrées même derrière ces paupières, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il se sentait si seul...

Tout serait plus simple, s'il était là. Ce fichu loup grognon. Il ne s'était jamais entendu... Enfin c'est ce qu'ils laissaient paraitre. Mais au fond, ils s'étaient toujours compris l'un et l'autre. Quelle connerie, de partir avec cette mercenaire ! Et quelle connerie de ne pas l'avoir retenu... Le jeune homme se souvenait de son départ.

 _\- Un an plus tôt -_

 _Le moment de retourner à Beacon Hill était arrivé et il était plus que bienvenue. Stiles n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez lui. Même si son père allait le tuer à son retour, il était trop content que toute cette histoire soit terminée, que Derek est retrouvé ces pouvoirs et en ai gagné un nouveau, que Scott et Kira aillent tous les deux bien et qu'ils soient, semble-il, débarrassé de Kate et Peter pour un moment ! Le départ était programmé pour dans deux heures, en attendant Stiles déambulait aux alentours du tombeau, profitant avec joie de ce moment calme et sans tension. Alors qu'il était assis sur un rocher, regardant à l'horizon, un homme brun apparut dans son champ de vision: Derek. Sans un mot, il s'assit en face de lui, sur un rocher avoisinant._

 _\- Hey. Fit-il en se tournant vers l'ado._

 _\- Hey ? Derek Hale ne dit pas «hey», Derek Hale balance les gens contre les murs pour leur dire bonjour. Le taquina Stiles._

 _Derek ricana et Stiles en fut étonné, il était rare de le voir sortir de sa grognonitude... Mais à cet instant, il paraissait soulagé, libéré d'un poids trop lourd sur ses épaules._

 _\- Tu as dû constater que les murs sont choses rares dans le coin. Lança-il._

 _\- Moui, j'ai remarqué. Vivement qu'on soit rentrés la maison._

 _Le regard de Derek se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage et sa mâchoire se contracta soudain._

 _Le jeune ado l'interrogea du regard._

 _\- Je ne rentre pas. Finit par avouer le loup._

 _Stiles sentit soudain des griffes de glaces se resserraient autour de son cœur sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi._

 _\- Tu restes avec Braeden ? Demanda-il d'une petite voix._

 _\- Oui. Murmura-il, les mots semblant lui coûter._

 _\- D'accord... Chuchota l'hyperactif. Quel soulagement ça va être de ne pas avoir à supporter des grondements de grand méchant loup à longueur de journée !_

 _Derek sourit tristement à cette réflexion. Stiles tentait de plaisanter mais il ne devait pas être très convaincant. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement, restant bloqué sur le départ de Derek et son cœur lui criait de ne pas le laisser partir. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent un instant et ne se lâchèrent plus pendant plusieurs secondes. Derek n'avait jamais été doué pour les mots au contraire de Stiles qui était une vraie pie. Mais à ce moment là, dans ce silence, ils échangèrent plus de messages qu'ils ne s'étaient dit. Toute la tristesse, le soulagement et les non-dits résonnaient dans leurs prunelles. Et c'est comme une évidence que leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leur souffles se mélangèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un chaste baiser qui devint plus désespéré et plus passionné au fil des secondes. Stiles accrocha ses doigts aux épaules musclés du loup-garou tandis que Derek passait une main derrière sa nuque. Stiles sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui bien qu'une tristesse sourde tienne encore son cœur. Ils se détachèrent à regrets et se regardèrent encore un instant. Oui, Stiles était avec Malia. Oui, Derek était avec Braeden. Et oui ils s'aimaient plus qu'ils n'aimeraient jamais personne dans toutes leurs vies même s'il n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer. Ils l'avaient toujours su et il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se le dire. Ils échangèrent un sourire résigné. Leur animosité des premiers jours étaient finalement devenus une sorte de complicité rivale mais ils s'étaient aimés du regard pendant toutes ses années et ce baiser signait la fin cet étrange amour. Stiles sentit les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais il ne les laissa pas couler et soutint le regard de Derek qui semblait souffrir autant que lui. Le brun passa son pouce sur la joue de l'ado pour effacer une larme traîtresse et embrassa son front avec une tendresse dont il ne l'aurai jamais cru capable._

 _\- Aurevoir Stiles._

 _Un murmure. Un dernière effleurement et un vide, une absence terrible. Il est seul. Il l'a laissé partir et il ne reviendra pas._

Stiles soupira et se frotta le visage en soupirant. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à Derek maintenant. Il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis leur départ du Mexique. Stiles ne le lui reprochait pas. Il savait que garder contact ne ferait qu'attiser la douleur de l'éloignement. Mais il lui manquait quand même. A aucun moment, il n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Stiles saisit son téléphone et sur un coup de tête envoya un sms à Derek, un appel désespéré, un dernier espoir de ne plus être seul:

" _Rien ne va plus à Beacon Hill, en fait rien n'est jamais allé. J'aimerais que tu sois là._ "

Il appuya sur envoyer sans espoir et posa son téléphone à l'écart. Il regarda la lune briller au dehors et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux mais le sommeil mis longtemps à venir car le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se vider l'esprit. Il pensait à Scott blessé, à son père à l'hôpital, à Lydia et Parrish disparue, à Liam en deuil, à Hayden morte, à Masson concerné, à Kira partie, à Théo en fuite, à Derek loin... Et ne pouvait que ruminer sa propre impuissance. Il finit par s'endormir bien plus tard épuisé.

Il ouvrit les yeux vers 8h30 et se leva sans grande vitalité. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et se doucha, puis s'habilla. Il descendit à la cuisine mais ne mangea pas, son estomac était bien trop noué pour cela. Il prit son sac à dos et se dirigea vers l'hôpital pour rendre visite à son père. Il n'allait plus au lycée, il s'y sentait trop oppressé. Il allait a l'hôpital le matin, feignant la joie de vivre et la gaieté devant son père alité, lui promettant que tout est en train de s'arranger même si aucun d'eux n'y croit. Il prenait également soin d'éviter la mère de Scott et Scott lui-même, incapable de lui faire face après l'avoir trahi et abandonné. Leur confrontation lui avait brisé le cœur. Si Scott ne croyait pas en lui qui le ferait ? Il avait tué Donovan et il le regretterait probablement toute sa vie. Mais il avait besoin de Scott, il avait besoin de la meute pour se sentir exister. Mais la meute était déchirée à présent.

Il passa l'après-midi à errer dans les bras à la recherche du Nemeton, espérant y trouver Lydia qu'il cherchait désespérément.

A la tombée de la nuit, il décida de rentrer et poursuivre les recherches demain. Il rentra chez lui, las. Il monta les escaliers lentement mais se figea soudain. Il y avait du bruit dans sa chambre. Il s'empara de sa fidèle batte de baseball qu'il gardait sur le palier même si cela ne suffirait pas à se défaire des Docteurs, c'était mieux que rien. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Était-ce son tour de mourir ? Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et frappa directement sur l'ombre qui se distinguait à la lueur de la lune. Un cri outré répondit à sa fougue guerrière, tandis qu'il se voyait arracher son arme des mains.

\- Stiles c'est moi ! Cria une voix.

Stiles se figea à l'entende de cette voix rauque. Sa main tremblante se posa sur l'interrupteur et la lumière révéla un Derek surpris au milieu de la pièce. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa brusquement. Il était là.

\- Bordel Stiles ! Tu veux vraiment me tuer ! Gronda le brun avec néanmoins un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Stiles ne put rien articuler, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Inquiet, Derek se rapprocha un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Souffla l'adolescent.

\- Je... J'ai eu ton message...J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose...Hésita le brun, semblant gêné de lui avouer cela.

Un sanglot franchit soudain les lèvres de Stiles, faisant se figer net Derek.

Il sentit tout les sentiments qu'il avait essayer de refouler jusqu'ici affluer en lui. La peut, la colère, la solitude...

\- J'étais seul... Je... Balbutia l'hyperactif. Scott...ne veut plus me voir...pour Donovan...Lydia a disparu...et... Il y a des docteurs... Je... Mon père... Il... Derek...

Les mots semblaient se bousculer contre ses lèvres tremblantes tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Les bras musclés de Derek se refermèrent autour de lui et l'attirèrent contre son torse rassurant. Stiles en pleura de plus belle et s'accrocha à Derek comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Stiles, je suis là. Chuchota-il. Tu n'es plus tout seul.

L'ado inspira son odeur, ressentit sa chaleur, écouta les battements de son cœur. Oui, il était là, il était de retour pour lui, pour le protéger. Il n'était plus seul. Derek enfoui son visage dans la chevelure du plus jeune et baisa doucement son crâne tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Il lui avait manqué. Il n'avait jamais vu Stiles dans un état pareil. Même lors de sa possession par le Nogitsune, il n'était pas dans un tel état de détresse. Le loup-garou s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là pour ses amis, pour Stiles alors qu'ils avaient plus que jamais besoin de lui. Il se détacha un peu de Stiles pour contempler son visage barbouillé de larmes.

\- Ils viennent Derek... Ils viennent pour nous tous. Chuchota Stiles. La meute est brisée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Le grand méchant loup essuya consciencieusement les larmes de son petit protégé et murmura:

\- D'abord, tu vas commencer par me raconter cette histoire, d'accord ?

Derek prit l'ado par la main pour le guider jusqu'au lit, comme si cette soudaine proximité était désormais normale. Il le força à s'y asseoir et s'assit près de lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Calé contre le torse du loup, l'hyperactif commença d'une voix chevrotante le récit des épreuves traversées par la meute depuis le début de l'année de terminale. Il n'omit aucun détail, ni le meurtre de Donovan, ni son marché avec Theo. Lorsqu'il acheva son récit sur la blessure de son père, la mort d'Hayden et le combat de Scott, Derek resta silencieux pendant un moment.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que Theo a pu s'en prendre à Lydia ? Demanda-il doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Souffla Stiles. Je ne sais pas si elle est avec Parrish ou non...

\- D'accord. Nous nous chargerons de cela en premier demain matin. Annonça Derek. Mais pour le moment il faut vraiment que tu te reposes.

Les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur le lit, épaules contre épaules, yeux dans les yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. Murmura l'ado.

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû partir. Avoua le brun.

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer... De ce que Theo va faire... Dit Stiles d'une voix étranglé. Trop de gens déjà sont morts...

Derek posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est une menace pour demain, Stiles. Ce soir est à nous. Ce soir personne ne pourra nous faire du mal, d'accord ? Je suis de retour maintenant et je ne vais plus te laisser. On va les vaincre ensemble. Je te le promets.

Stiles caressa la joue barbu de Derek puis déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres redécouvrant avec joie la chaleur de sa bouche qui répondait avidement au baiser.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

Stiles plongea ses prunelles whisky dans celles bleus/vertes de Derek pendant un long moment partageant un "je t'aime" silencieux. Puis Derek les fit disparaître sous les couvertures. Ils savourèrent cette nuit de répit prêt à affronter le reste du monde, demain.

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Laisse moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis !

A très bientôt !


End file.
